Headmistress : Killing me softly
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: Narcissa is giving Hermione a very smutty detention ... 7th year, post-war, non canon


Smut with a little plot, somewhere in the « Headmistress » timeline during Hermione's 7th year. I swear I'm soon gonna set all stories straight to have a plausible timeline!

I would have loved to write this story as a Minerva x Hermione, but it seemed very out of character for Minerva.

Hope you'll enjoy it! Please leave a review! Learning is a never ending process

DISCLAIMER : characters belong to our beloved JK Rowling (though they probably wouldn't misbehave so badly)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

« Please come in Miss Granger »

Narcissa had been teaching at Hogwarts for about a year now. As she first came to understand, the object of her desire, Miss Granger, was already taken by none other than Headmistress McGonnagall.

Yet the young witch, who was exceeding expectations in her DADA lessons, had shared a few confidences with her over the months. One of them being that since the war, no relationship had been engaged between her and Minerva. Thus, since then, Narcissa and Hermione had engaged into some relationship of their own.

It wasn't quite your typical loving relationship though. Narcissa had lost both her son and her husband in the war; she felt lonely and needed compagny. She was also hurting and still haunted by some anger that she couldn't get rid of.

Hermione on her side, was sexually frustrated by Minerva, lonely and quite keen to let someone be in charge for once. The months spent taking care of the boys during their trip for the horcruxes had been way too long.

Therefore Narcissa and Hermione's relationship was very simple. Narcissa took and Hermione provided, for each other's greatest pleasure.

« You wished to see me, professor? »

Hermione slowly walked into the dimly lit classroom, her chin low and her hands behind her back, mocking a humble posture.

She was wearing her students uniform, as Narcissa requested it : skirt and stockings, shirt and tie, no more.

« I believe that you know why you are here »

« Yes, professor. Because I have been very naughty » « Yes you have ... And do you know what happens to naughty girls? »

Hermione had reached the desk behind which Narcissa was seated by know and she could barely mask her anticipation. Their spanking cessions were her favorite.

« They get punished ... » Hermione whispered. « Yes indeed. I believe you know the position, miss Granger. Bend over, hands on the desk and legs slightly spread »

Hermione nodded and shivered as Narcissa stood up, revealing a very tightly fitting dress she would never have worn for an actual class. As she reached her side of the desk, you could see that her thighs were only half covered. Narcissa knew her legs were Hermione's weak spot.

Hermione's breath quickened at the sight of the metal ruler Narcissa was holding and she eagerly bent over the desk, lower than recomanded, her breasts resting on the cool wood and her ass high.

« Very good miss Granger. Given the importance of the rules you have broken, you will receive twelve slaps. You will count each of them loud and clear, understood? ». « Yes, madam ».

Hermione could hardly manage standing still now. Merlin, why did she love the submission so bad?

Finally, Narcissa grabed the hem of Hermione's skirt and the young witch struggled hard to keep herself from moaning. Narcissa herself wasn't in her best composure either. At the sight of Hermione's ripe asscheeks and her sweet cunt that the tight panties outlined only too perfectly, she had just one urge : rip the lace off her and fuck her mad.

But she had to stay in her role. She knew only too well that it would feel even better afterwards, once it was earned. Nevertheless she let her cool fingers swiftly run over Hermione's cheeks so that goosebumps ran over them.

Then, without a warning, she quickly raised her ruler and slammed it against Hermione's bum.

« Ahhh » Hermione moaned, unexpecting.« I ordered you to count, miss Granger. This has just garanteed you another punishement as soon as I am finished with this ruler »

« I am sorry professor » Hermione apologised, already turning wet at the thought of what was still in stock for her.

By the count of twelve, Hermione's legs were an inch away from breaking apart, her cheeks were beet red and burning and she was wetter than ever. The last two counts had merely been inaudible moans, but Narcissa had been way too distracted by the growing wet patch on Hermione's knickers to notice.

« Would you say that you have learned you lesson, miss Granger? » Narcissa asked, runing a few fingers across the severed flesh.

Hermione winced, struggling to keep her composure. She knew the rules. She was meant to agree with anything Narcissa said or proposed. Yet tonight Hermione felt particularly Gryffindor; she wanted to test her partner.

« I don't think so professor. I believe you haven't quite brought the point home. This punishment has been way too easy to enjoy »

Narcissa gasped for a split second, dropping out of her role. This meant war.

« Is that so? » she asked, running her long nails across the flamming red flesh.

Hermione shut her eyes, trying to keep in the light pain. Just when she thought she would lose it, Narcissa's fingers found her wet crotch.

« Oh my ... It does seem like you have been enjoying this far too much. Maybe you do need to be punished a little ... rougher »

At these words, Narcissa ripped Hermione's panties off her body and imlidiatly shoved two fingers into her aching cunt. The younger witch ajusted in no time, for how wet she was.

Narcissa pounded into her one, two, three times, and pulled out, eliciting a disappointed moan from Hermione. For a second, the teacher appreciated her coated fingers. Then, she put out her index, teasing the younger witches tighter pucker.

« Narcissa! » Hermione gasped. « This will be Mrs Malfoy for you, Miss Granger. Incarcerous! »

Suddenly, Hermione's wrists were tied together by a silver and emerald tie and a gap kept her from further protest. Any protest would all just have been part of the act anyway. Even though Narcissa had never taken her from back there, they had set ground rules that allowed it.

Nevertheless, Hermione battled her restreints and gave some hearty muffled calls. She knew that it turned Narcissa on, made her feel more powerfull and in charge.

Suddenly, the first finger entered her to the knuckle and Narcissa's other hand found her clit to ease the process. By the time the first finger was completely in, Hermione had gotten used to the feeling and was so aroused by Narcissa's ministrations on her clit was she was pushing her ass towards her tormentor, urging her for more.

Narcissa smiled to herself and was only too happy to oblige, eargerly pumping into this ass she owned. Narcissa was soon fucking her so hard was Hermione was forced against the desk, her breast rocking against the wood and causing a delicious friction against her nipples.

She was panting and moaning wildly when Narcissa spoke again, herself short of breath. « My my ... Miss Granger ... it seems that you enjoy even this sort of ... punishment ... »

She suddenly pinched Hermione's clit, all the while working on her tight pucker, bringing the younger witch ever closer to her peak.

« But you are here to learn honoring the rules ... and thus, honor those who represent them ... »

Hermione tried voicing her agreement, but she was so hot and so close that she couldn't even think straight any more. If anybody ever told her someone would take her ass and she would love it that much, she wouldn't have believed it. On that thought, Narcissa suddenly hit a special spot deep in her ass and she came hard calling Narcissa's name.

She shuddered violently while cum came dripping down her thighs and finally collapsed onto the table seeing stars.

« As I was saying » Narcissa hoarsely pursued, now so wet that she was close to taking care of herself on her own « you have displeased me so greatly ... and have learned so little from your punishment ... that you will have no other choice than doing your best at pleasing me right here ... right now »

At these words, Narcissa turned around the table to cup Hermione's face who was still recovering from her orgasm. When she was sure that the younger witch's eyes were on her, she sat back on her professoral chair and spread her legs wide, revealing no underwear. Her expectations were made very clear.

The mere sight of Narcissa glistening folds had the effect of the strongest strengthening solution on Hermione. She pushed herself up with her arms and jumped over the desk to kneel in front of the professor.

« Yes madam, I would do anything to please you. Just say the word » she sheepishly answered, her eyes filled with lust. Narcissa's eyes fluttered. Back to the antique command and provide. « You will keep your hands behind your back and with your tongue only you will clean up the mess you made » she ordered. The mess being her juices that were already menacing to mare her chair.

Hermione mocked a faint air of surprise and crossed her hands behind her back. She had been thinking about that cunt all week. Its sleek flesh reddened by arousal, its hardened nub and tight hole. All of it hadn't aged a bit and didn't need to envy anybody.

She leant forward, her tongue out, slowly spreading the outer lips. Narcissa was already purring at the light contact. Her first lap was tentalisingly slow, covering all the length of her slit except for where Narcissa wanted her most. Hermione pursued this subtle torture a little before she suddenly plunged into the woman's opening, avidly feeding on her juices.

« Hermione! Yes! Gods yes! » Narcissa suddenly screamed. Hermione smiled to herself as she noticed that Narcissa had totally fallen out of character, but didn't stop though. Not even as Narcissa ran encouraging hands through her hair that went far from their original role-play. Even though she wasn't Minerva, she was far too hot for Hermione to let go of her beautiful cunt.

When Narcissa's thighs started jumping up from time to time, Hermione took the hint and finally attacked the now rock hard nub, flicking it with her tongue. The woman above her was now heavily panting, covered in a light sheen of sweat. She had been dripping for so long now, anticipating this very moment, that it's realization was multiplied to the extreme.

« Hermione, don't stop! » Narcissa moaned. Her light jumps had now come so close to one another that her entire body was merely convulsing, her hips wildly rocking against Hermione's mouth.

Finally, Hermione took Narcissa's clit in her mouth, sucked on it and added the very light bite that drove her over the edge, screaming her orgasm to the entire castle - had the classroom not been soundproofed before.

It took her several minutes to recover, a process that Hermione always observed with delight. When their eyes finally met, they sheepishly smiled at each other and the younger witch took the cue to transfigure the chair into a larger sofa and sit beneath Narcissa.

« So, _professor_ what is it that I have actually been punished for? » Hermione asked. Narcissa didn't answer right away, for she seemed to be caught in her thoughts, smiling to herself between disheveled blonde locks.

About a minute later, she looked up. « I don't have the slightest clue. Does it matter? ». Hermione smiled too and shook her head. « What were you thinking about? ». It was Narcissa's turn to smile once more. « A song. Well a revisited one. Something along with _Killing me softly with your tongue_ ».

Hermione blushed a little. After sex, she quickly became her shier self again. « You actually listened to the muggle tape I gave you? ». « Of course. You said that they were your absolute favorites » Narcissa argued.

« But ... » Hermione hesitantly started « it makes it sound like you care quite a big deal about me Narcissa. And I thought we made clear that ... »

Narcissa silenced her with a hand wave, straightening her dress as though she suddenly was uncomfortable with her nudity. « Of course dear. I am perfectly aware that one day or another Minerva will come to her senses and realize that you are perfect for each other and that nobody has a say against this. And that day, I will be very happy for the two of you. But ... promise me that if some day you grew apart, I would be the first to know »

Hermione seemed surprised for a moment. Did Narcissa actually harbor some deeper feelings for her? The Narcissa

Malfoy who, before this year, saw her as the enemy? Things had changed, Narcissa had confessed into being dragged into the Death Eaters plans without her consent. But still.

The younger witch looked into her teacher's light blue eyes, cornered by faint lines and nodded. « Of course »


End file.
